The present invention relates to an articulated steering construction machine travelling on wheels, such as a mechanical shovel (such as a front-end loader), a bulldozer or the like, comprising a hydraulic suspension of the wheel axles which are held by rotatably mounted pivoting levers, between the pivoting levers and the vehicle chassis fluid cylinders being disposed which are articulately mounted on said vehicle parts.
In mechanical shovels or similar travelling construction machines with articulated steering in various operating conditions and under various loads considerable displacements of the vehicle's centre of gravity result, causing indifferent vehicle handling. In a sprung vehicle with corresponding travelling comfort such great deviations of the centre of gravity can moreover lead to rocking movement, making the driver of the machine feel uncertain. The displacement of the centre of gravity on turning in reduces the stability of the vehicle and this condition is further aggravated when the load mechanism is raised with useful load.